


Save Me

by frozensins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, sex chapters will be tagged with nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensins/pseuds/frozensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you climbed up Mt. Ebbot, you expected it all to end. The pain, the hurtful words, all of it. What you didn't expect, was meeting all these monsters. Especially him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little preview into the story, if it gets enough good feedback, I'll continue :)
> 
> I'll probably continue it anyways, but feedback is appreciated!

You peered over the edge and gazed into the empty chasm. You couldn't see the bottom and it filled you with fear.

'Maybe...maybe this was a bad idea.' You thought to yourself. You shook your head. 'No, I've already come this far. I can't go back. There's....there's nothing left for me here.' You reassured yourself.

You placed your hands over your chest and took in a shaky breath. You were nervous and scared, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes and let yourself fall over the edge into the dark pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: this chapter is filled with a lot of self-hate and some cursing.
> 
> You have been warned.

Falling...endlessly falling...

A glimpse of yellow...flowers...

Soft...golden flowers....

You slowly opened your eyes and gazed up. Your vision was blurred and the back of your head was pounding. You tried to sit up and felt aches all over your body.

'Hngh. I-is this it?' You thought to yourself. You sat up and looked around at your surroundings. You seemed to be in a large empty cave. You looked down and noticed you were in a small patch of golden flowers.

You tried to get up, but stopped when you felt a sharp pain go up your leg. You stared down in pain at your ankle. You lightly touched it and clenched your teeth at the pain. It didn't seem to be broken, just sprained. 'I must have landed on it bad.' You thought to yourself.

Despite the pain, you forced yourself to stand up. You looked up and saw a faint light in the distance. 'That's probably where I fell from.' You thought. You frowned as you thought about it. Why were you fine?

“Howdy!” A cheerful voice called out. You spun around and looked around for the source of the voice. You looked down and noticed a golden flower...with a face?

“Wow! You sure did take a bad fall. Lucky those flowers were there to break your fall, huh?” The flower said. Your jaw dropped as you stared at the flower. It was talking? 'There's no way I'm awake right now. I must be dreaming.' The pain in your ankle however seemed very real.

“Well, since you're being so quiet, I'll introduce myself! I'm Flowey, and I'm gonna be your new best friend!” Flowey exclaimed. You scrunched up your face at the thought. You had just met this...talking flower, one with a very unoriginal name. And he wanted to be your best friend? This seemed very sketchy to you.

“I-I'm sorry. But...I don't even know who you are. When I fell down...” You trailed off, you couldn't bring yourself to say what you had attempted to do. You shook your head, trying to get it our of your mind.

“I don't even know where I am! What is this place?!” You exclaimed. You wildly waved your hand around to further emphasize your question. Flowey just giggled and stared up at you.

“Oh, this little old place? Why, it's the underground silly. Actually, this part of the underground is called the ruins.” Flowey explained. You felt very confused and it must have shown on your face because the little flower tilted it's head at you.

“Are you confused? Well don't worry pal! Your best friend Flowey will show you all about how it works down here.” He giggled and you felt something tighten around your bad ankle. You hissed in pain and looked down at what was causing you pain. You saw a large vine and your legs buckled as you were pulled backwards. You screamed in pain and you felt another thorny vine painfully tighten around your neck.

“You idiot. How could you be so stupid?!” Flowey sneered at you. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as your breath was slowly squeezed out of your lungs. White sparks flashed across your vision and you tried prying the vines away from your throat.

“Did you really think I'd wanna be friends with you? I just wanted to see how easy it would be to K I L L Y O U!” He taunted you. Your limbs felt weak from the lack of oxygen and the corners of your vision was beginning to go black. You closed your eyes and was getting ready to accept your fate when the pressure on your neck disappeared. You fell to the ground and coughed as you took in deep breaths of much needed air.

Through your coughing fit, you tried to look up and see why Flowey let you go. One of his vines was on fire and he was trying to get away from whatever it was that did it. The flower seemed to be hissing at a tall figure before shrinking back into the ground. The figure turned towards you and as it came closer, you could see that it was a tall goat woman.

"Oh, my poor child. Are you alright?" She asked you. You looked up at her as she walked over to you. She smiled warmly at you and stretched out a hand towards you.

"Please forgive me. But, I heard something coming from here and decided to go look. Are you hurt my dear?" The goat lady asked you. You grasped her hand and she pulled you up with ease.

"Um, well I kind of...hurt my neck and my ankle. From that...flower." You answered her. She worriedly looked you over.

"Oh dear. We must get you somewhere where you can rest, my child. Come along with me." She briskly walked away, pulling you with her. You followed after her, still holding her hand. You and the goat lady passed a rather large frog and other strange looking animals. 'Who is this goat lady? What if she's dangerous like Flowey? And what are all these other monsters?' You thought to yourself. You were brought out of your thoughts when the goat lady turned to you.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even told you my name yet. You must think I'm some silly old woman." She said as if reading your thoughts. She laughed and smiled at you.

"My name is Toriel, my dear. And this is your new home." She gestured in front of her to a small purple house. She happily pulled you inside.

"Now come along. I just made cinnamon-butterscotch pie. I'm sure you will enjoy it." Toriel told you with pride. She led you to a door and turned towards you. You still couldn't wrap your head around how a goat could be walking on two legs and be talking or how any of this was possible, but the mention of food made your stomach growl. You shyly nodded your head and Toriel grinned at you.

"Wonderful! Alright then, just wait inside here. You can take a nap if you want. I'll call you when the pie cools down a bit." She ruffled your hair and then walked down the hall. You opened the door and went into the room. There was a small bed, a dresser, and some toys beside the bed. You walked over to the lamp in the corner and turned it off, deciding to take a short power nap. When you turned off the light, a music box began playing a soothing song. You stretched and walked over to the bed, already feeling sleepy. You laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Knock knock. “Excuse me? Are you awake my child?” A voice called out. You turned over in the bed, still half-asleep.

“Nnng...five more minutes mom...” You whined. Toriel chuckled and walked into the room. You felt a large warm paw rest on top of your head. 

“I know you are tired, dear. I will let you sleep. When you are fully awake, you can eat the slice of pie I have brought you. I will leave it by the bed.” Toriel told you as she left the room. You smiled from hearing Toriel's voice. Even in your half-asleep state, you could tell how soothing it was. Her voice was soft, comforting. It sounded like home. At the thought of your home, you frowned and burrowed your face into the pillow. 

'Home...I don't even have a home anymore...' You gloomily thought to yourself. You sniffed as tears began forming in your eyes. Too upset to sleep any longer, you sat up and wiped your face on your sleeve. 'No point in moping around and being upset about the past. There's nothing to be done about it now.' You told yourself. You pulled yourself out of bed and looked down at the pie Toriel left for you. It looked good enough, as far as pies go. You bent down and picked it up, taking a small bite. There was an explosion of flavor in your mouth, you had never had food so good before!

You felt a tingling sensation around your whole body, especially in the areas where Flowey had hurt you. You reached a hand up to your neck and reeled back in shock. You couldn't feel any cuts! Shocked, you stared down at the pie in awe. 'This...this must be some kind of...magic pie!' You thought in amazement. As you were looking at your wounds being healed, you noticed your shirt had been torn during your fight with Flowey. 'I wonder if Toriel has any shirts I can use...' You thought. You decided to go out and ask her for yourself. You walked out into the hallway and tried looking for the goat woman.

“Toriel? Where are you?” You called out. You heard her voice come from another room and you followed where it came from. She was sitting on a large recliner and was reading a book. She perked up when she saw you and smiled.

“Why hello my child. Did you enjoy the pie I made? I came in earlier to give it to you, but you were asleep and I did not wish to wake you.” Toriel asked you. You smiled and showed her the half-eaten pie. She smiled and nodded her head at you.

“The pie was amazing Toriel. And it healed my cuts! Thank you.” You told her happily. Toriel nodded her head again and blushed from the compliment.

“You're welcome my dear. Was there anything else you wanted?” She asked you. You widened your eyes as you remembered why you came to find her.

“Um, yes actually. I need a new shirt. And maybe some pants too. Do you have any spares?” You asked. Toriel closed her book and got up, motioning for you to follow her. You did, and she led you into another room, past the one you were staying in. When you two got inside, she opened a wardrobe and looked through it before handing you a blue sweater and a pair of long jeans.

“I do hope these fit. It's been a while since I've had guests over, and I wasn't expecting anyone.” Toriel apologized. You gratefully thanked her and went back into the room to change. You took off your tattered clothes and put on the ones Toriel gave to you. They fit you perfectly and you felt thankful to have new clothes. You walked out of the room and saw Toriel waiting for you.

“Oh, they fit you perfectly my child! Do you like them?” Toriel questioned you. You smiled and nodded your head at her. 

“That's wonderful, my dear. I am so happy to hear you like them.” She happily said. “However, it is getting quite late, and I must be off to my bed. You need to sleep too, my child. It is important for you to get at least 8 hours of sleep.” Toriel sternly told you. You giggled at her tone. She sounded so motherly. You walked over and gave her a hug, and her arms wrapped tenderly around you.

“Goodnight my dear. Have a good sleep.” She told you. You sighed and hugged her tighter. She reminded you so much of home, and your mom. 'No! You don't have a home anymore. Stop thinking about that. No one wanted you there.' You scolded yourself. You quickly let go of Toriel and walked back into your room before you could make a scene. You closed the door and went to go lie down in the bed. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep. As you began to fell asleep, your thoughts wandered back to your life on the surface.

 

“You're just so USELESS! Don't you know how to do anything right?” Your boss screamed at you. You looked down at the bottles you dropped on the ground, some of the liquid dripping off of your boss's uniform. He sighed and rested his face in his hands. Your face flushed in embarrassment and you moved to go grab the mop, but he grabbed your arm.

“No, don't even bother cleaning this up, you'll just mess that up as well. Why don't you go back to your office. And while you're there, you should clean it out as well. Don't worry about your job, we'll find someone more capable to fill it. Now get out of here.” He let go of your arm and you let it fall limply to your side. 'He...did he just...fire me?' You thought to yourself in surprise. Your eyes were filled with tears and you muttered an apology as you scurried back to your office to grab your things.

You took all of your belongings and put them in a box. Once you got all your stuff, you walked out to your car and put them in the trunk. You sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through your hair. 'What am I going to do?' You thought. 'I'll go to Jeff! He'll know what to do.' You perked up at the thought of your fiance. You looked at your watch. '2:10. He should just be coming in from lunch right about now. I'll just go make a surprise visit to his office.' With this idea in mind, you got into the car and made your way downtown to the large office corporation he ran.

You parked the car and walked inside the building. You made your way over to the elevators and waved to the receptionist lady. As you got inside the elevator, you could feel your spirits rising already, no pun intended. 'Yeah, Jeff will know how to help. Maybe...maybe he could even get me my job back.' You happily thought to yourself. When the elevator reached your floor, you stepped out and walked down the long corridor to your fiance's office. As you neared the room, you heard faint giggling. It sounded...familiar almost. You walked up to the door and you could just barely hear talking.

“Say it again.” You heard a voice say, followed by more giggling. Your eyes widened as you recognized the voice, it was your best friend. There was a deep chuckle that tugged on your heart as you realized it was Jeff.

“You, Emily Johnson, are the most sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. We'll have to hurry, wouldn't want anyone to catch us, eh?” He said in a sickeningly sweet tone. You heard more giggling and you reeled back in disgust at it.

“Mhmm, what about-” Her voice was cut off and you leaned your ear against the door trying to hear more, despite the pain it was causing you. 

“Shush, don't talk about her. Fiance or not, I don't want her to ruin this for us. You are the only woman I want, Emily. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I don't need her, she's useless to me. I only need you.” Your heart clenched at his words. Against your better judgment, you threw open the door and covered your mouth in shock at the scene in front of you. Jeff had Emily in his lap and the two of them were both half-naked. Emily gasped and tried to cover up herself. You felt the tears pouring down your face as you looked at them, your best friend with your fiance. 

“Listen, it's...it's not what it looks like-” You cut off Jeff with a hand pointing in his direction.

“How...how could you do this to me? I thought we had something Jeff. But I guess not. I can't believe this...and with my best friend? Emily, why would you do this to me? You know what, fuck you. Fuck you Jeff!” Your voice broke off and you shook your head. Grabbing the nearest thing to you, you threw it at Jeff, and ran out of the room with tears streaming down your face.

Still sobbing, you got into your car and pulled out your phone. You looked at your contacts and deleted Jeff. You had no idea what to do anymore, no job, no fiance. Your life was falling apart. Looking down at your contacts list, you decided only one person could possibly help you right now. You tapped on her name and held the phone up to your ear, waiting for her to answer.

'Come on ma. Where are you when I need you?' You asked. The call went straight to voicemail and you sighed in frustration. There was a faint sound that caught your attention. You looked up and felt your heart drop.

“No...no no no, this can't be happening...” You shook your head in fear. There was an ambulance car a few yards ahead of you, and they were pulling a man on a stretcher into the car. Only a few feet away, there were two wrecked cars. One was a black Dodge, and the other was a white sedan. The front window of the sedan was smashed, almost as if a person had gone through it. You started crying as you remembered your mother's words from earlier that day. 'Honey, I'm going to be taking the sedan today.' Your mother called out to you. You began crying at the cruel irony of it all.

“Why...how did this happen? How could it happen...?” You whispered. How could fate be so cruel to you?

 

You sat up in bed, tears streaming down your face. You looked down at the new clothes you were wearing, and you remembered how kind Toriel was to you, even though she barely knew you. It tore you up inside. 'I don't deserve this. I don't deserve all this nice treatment.' You thought bitterly to yourself. You heard a loud crash sound, and it startled you out of bed. 

'What in the world was that?' You wondered. You walked out of the room and saw a faint light coming from downstairs. You followed the light and walked down the stairs, entering a long corridor. You saw a figure far from you in front of a large door. The figure, Toriel, turned towards you with a sad smile on her face.

“Hello, my child. I did not mean to wake you. There was just something I needed to take care of.” Toriel reassured you. You looked behind her and saw that there was a large boulder by the door. You looked back at Toriel in confusion and she sighed.

“It is dangerous in the underground. There are monsters out there who would not hesitate to kill you if they needed to. I am going to destroy this door, so that you and any other human who falls down here will not be harmed. This is for your own good.” She said as she turned back towards the door. You shook your head sadly at her. 

“Toriel, I don't deserve all of this. All this...kindness you've shown me. I just don't understand.” You said with a frown. Toriel laid a hand on your hand. 

“I am doing this because I care for you, my child. I do not want anything bad to happen to you, don't you understand?” She asked you. You shook her hand off your hand. You understood just fine. You understood that she was just wasting her time with you.

“What's the point, Toriel? You're just wasting your time. I'm a lost cause, there's no hope for me.” You broke off. She shook her head and moved forward to wrap you up in another one of her warm hugs.

“My child, it does not matter if you are a lost cause. I will still do my best to protect you, in any way I can.” Toriel spoke in a soothing tone. She felt safe, comforting, like she could protect you. She made you feel loved. 'Just like mom.' Tearing up, you pulled away from Toriel.

“Y-you don't understand. It doesn't matter if you'll keep me safe from whatever is out there. I just lost my job, my fiance to my best friend, and my mom. There's nothing left for me in this world. I would rather take my chances out there and die than stay here knowing that I'm all alone, hated, worthless, and fucking useless! Just like everyone always tells me!” You yelled at her. You pushed past her and ran out the door.

“My child! Please come back! The monsters, Asgore, will kill you out there!” Toriel's voice rang out, but you were too far away to hear her. You kept running and soon, you were outside. You eventually stopped to catch your breath and look at your new surroundings. It looked like you were in a snowy forest.

'Huh. How does it even snow underground?' You mused to yourself. Breathing heavily, you continued walking on in silence. It was eerily quiet, and it scared you. You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself. You were glad that you at least had a sweater on.

Crack. You whipped your head around behind you at the sound. You didn't see anything but a stick broken in two on the ground. You wrapped your arms tighter around yourself and walked a little faster. You had a bad feeling like you were being followed. You saw a large gate in front of you and just as you were about to walk through, you suddenly stopped. Or, you WERE stopped. You tried to move your body, but you were frozen in place. 

Suddenly, there was heavy footsteps coming from behind you. You closed your eyes and prayed that whatever it was would just kill you quick and get it over with.

“h u m a n.” A deep gravelly voice rang out. You stiffened and tried not to move at all. You were spun around, with whatever was keeping you in place and you saw a dark figure looming over you. 

“d o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a long chapter to write. Sorry it took so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, but here it is! Chapter 3!!

You stared up in fear at the creature and prayed for a swift painless death. You heard a deep rumbling sound and realized it came from the figure. It was...laughing at you. You scrunched your face up. Why was it laughing at you? Did it enjoy seeing you in fear?

“aww come on kid, don't be like that. i'm just pullin' your leg here.” The voice said to you. You suddenly felt a tug on your leg, and the realization of the pun hit you and you had to hold back a groan. You felt control over your body return to you and you shook out the tingles from your arms and legs.

“there ya go. figured you'd want your body back.” You dusted yourself off and then took the time to look at...whoever it was that caught you. Your eyes widened when you noticed it...he...was a skeleton. With a grin on his face. He looked like a normal human skeleton except a bit shorter, and there were little pinpricks of light coming out of his eye sockets.

You then noticed he still had his hand stuck out, so you decided to shake it. As soon as you grabbed his hand, there was a loud pphhhbbbtttt sound like someone just let one loose. The skeleton laughed and you quickly pulled your hand back. You saw that he had a whoopee cushion in his hand before he stuck it back into his jacket pocket.

“heh heh, the old whoopee cushion trick. it always works. anyways, i'm sans. sans the skeleton.” He introduced himself. You told him your name and then you heard someone yell his name from far away.

“oh, that sounds like my bro. he's probably coming over to see if i caught any humans. seein' as how i'm a sentry n' all.” Sans explained. He then seemed to have an idea and the white pupils in his eyes seemed to brighten.

“hey, i think i did capture a human. boy, pap sure is gonna be proud of me.” He said while taking a step toward you. You stepped back a little and he chuckled.

“hey, come on, my brother is harmless. and i ain't gonna hurt ya.” Sans tried to reassure you. He held out his hands as a way to show he was harmless, but you were still nervous about him. On one hand, he seemed to be friendly and not...totally evil. You frowned. But on the other hand, he could just be hiding how he really is. Deciding to ignore your gut which was screaming at you to run away, you took his hand and his grin seemed to lift.

“don't worry kid. i won't let anything bad happen to ya. i promise.” Sans told you with a wink. He pulled you closer to him and before you had a chance to protest, the corners of your vision began to fade out into black. You held tighter onto Sans and once your vision returned you noticed you were somewhere completely different. You looked toward Sans for an explanation and he simply shrugged.

“figured taking a shortcut would be easier than walking all the way here.” He told you. You looked around and he pointed to a saggy looking couch and then walked towards the door.

“just sit here until i come back. feel free to make yourself at home. oh, and one more thing...” He turned back towards you with a slightly menacing looking glare.

“don't even think about trying to leave.” He said with a dark chuckle. His voice sent shivers up your spine and you quickly nodded your head. The white lights returned to his eyes and he lazily waved at you as he went out and shut the door behind him. You breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be by yourself again. You decided you wanted to look around the house, see if there was anything interesting or anything that could tell you where you were.

You walked over to the right and came into a small kitchen. There wasn't anything really interesting in there, besides the sink that was at least two feet taller than you. You walked back out into the living room and looked around to see what else was there. You turned on the TV to see what shows were on, but it wasn't anything like what you've seen back home. It looked like a cooking show, but with a robot. You turned the TV off and tried to think of what else you could do.

'Hmm...I wonder what's upstairs...' You excitedly bounded up the stairs and went into the first room. The room was very quiet and seemed to be very neatly cleaned. There wasn't much in this room, just a computer and a race car bed. 'I wonder...is this a kid's room? Or...a monster kid...?' You doubted it. Sans didn't seem like he would have a kid. You walked out of the room and, shutting the door behind you, continued down the hall. There was only one other door and you saw something that looked like flames from underneath the door. You were slightly worried but when you tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

“Aww come on. Why's it locked?” You asked yourself out loud. You stood there glaring at the door in frustration when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as though you were being watched. You turned around and came face to face with Sans. You let out a yelp and stumbled as you tried to move away and ended up falling. Sans just chuckled and watched you.

“aww, how cute. you yelp just like a kitten.” Sans teased you. Your face burned as you blushed and Sans let out another chuckle before glancing at the door, then back at you.

“curious about my room, eh? you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. 'Sides, there's nothing important you need to see in there.” He told you. You pouted. He was just trying to hide whatever it was that was in there. You stood up and dusted yourself off before going back downstairs. When you got down, you saw that Sans was already sitting down on the couch. Your mouth dropped open in surprise. 'W-what? How did he...but he was just...' Sans laughed, seeing your shocked expression.

“what's wrong dollface? you seem a bit surprised.” You were about to ask how did he get there so fast, but the door slammed open followed by a loud voice.

“SANS! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY PATROL! DID YOU SEE ANY HUMANS WHILE YOU WERE--” A taller skeleton walked into the door and stared in shock at you, then at Sans, then back at you.

“SANS! OH MY GOD?! IS THAT...A HUMAN?!” He asked, practically yelled at Sans. Sans shrugged in response and grinned up at the taller skeleton.

“yeah pap, and i actually captured them myself.” The skeleton seemed to be in even more shock and you tried to hold back a laugh.

“REALLY SANS?! HOW COULD MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER MANAGE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN BEFORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He questioned Sans. Sans' grin lifted up even higher as he looked from you then back at Papyrus.

“well, it took a ton of effort. a skeleton.” Sans said with a wink directed at his brother. Papyrus let out a loud groan that made you giggle. Sans gave you a side glance and you smiled at him in return.

“HUMAN, I AM SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO BE WITNESS TO MY BROTHERS...ATTEMPT AT HUMOR. I AM SURE HE MUST HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE FIRST IMPRESSION. HOWEVER!” Papyrus puffed out his chest and stood in a dramatic pose.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A GREAT HOST AND WILL SOON BE A PROUD MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. AS SUCH, IT IS MY DUTY TO CAPTURE YOU, EVEN THOUGH MY BROTHER ALREADY DID THAT, AND BRING YOU TO KING ASGORE!” His last statement scared you, but he gave you a warm smile.

“BUT FIRST, HOW ABOUT SOME DINNER? I'M MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI THAT I AM SURE YOU'LL LOVE. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughed as he ran off to the kitchen. You looked over at Sans in surprise and he just shrugged.

You decided to sit down on the couch while Papyrus made dinner, and you could hear him humming occasionally. Sans had turned on the TV and you were both watching. It seemed to be some sort of dramatic movie...with the same robot from before?

“HUMAN! AND SANS! MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI IS READY AND I THINK YOU'LL FIND IT TO BE QUIET APPETIZING.” You walked over to the dining table where Sans was already waiting and you sat down next to him while Papyrus sat down across from you.

You looked down at the plate in front of you and took a bite of the spaghetti. Your face scrunched up at the taste. It wasn't bad...but it was still hard as though there wasn't any water used. You looked up at Papyrus who was eagerly awaiting your response. You weakly gave him a thumbs up and he gleamed with happiness. You glanced over at Sans and saw that he had already finished his food.

“dinner was pretty good, pap. welp, i'm gonna go up to my room now. see ya guys later.” Sans said as he got up from the table. You finished what you could and then handed the plate to Papyrus. You got up from the table, but then realized you didn't have a place to sleep. You turned towards Papyrus and asked him where you would stay.

“WELL HUMAN, SINCE YOU ARE OUR PRISONER, YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY IN THE GUEST BEDROOM. DON'T WORRY, SANS AND I HAVE TIDIED UP THE PLACE AND I THINK YOU'LL FIND IT QUITE ENJOYABLE. FOLLOW ME!” Papyrus led you outside to a shed, which must have been the guest bedroom and you both went inside. You looked around the place, it was pretty shabby, but it wasn't too bad. You thanked Papyrus and he left away with a string of happy nyeh's.

Taking in a deep breath, you went and laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. When you had almost fallen asleep, you noticed something in the corner of your room. In your tired state, you tried to make out what it was, but it was too dark to see anything. You decided to just leave it alone and go back to sleep. The last thing you saw before you fell asleep was a dim blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's a day late guys! I got caught up at work and didn't have time to sit down and write. ;-; 
> 
> Have this late chapter to make up for it. x3

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of loud banging on the door and happy nyeh's ringing in your ears. You sat up in your bed and stretched your aching limbs over your head.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU AWAKE?! IT IS TIME TO FOR ME TO DO MY PATROL FOR HUMANS AND AS OUR PRISONER, YOU MUST COME WITH ME!” You heard Papyrus's energetic voice call out. You sighed and got out of bed and went to open the door. When you opened it up, you were greeted by a grinning Papyrus. You weakly waved to him and tried to hide how tired you still were.

“AH! YOU'RE AWAKE! I HOPE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER ISN'T BEING TOO MUCH OF A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU.” Papyrus frowned. You laughed at how Papyrus acted. 'They're total opposites.' You thought to yourself. He stood there and looked like he was getting impatient. You smiled to yourself as you thought of something that would most likely make him mad and would make Sans laugh if he were here.

“Alright Papyrus. I'll...toss you a bone.” You said, trying to hold back a laugh. Papyrus narrowed his eyes at you as he thought over your words. When realization hit him, he groaned loudly in frustration and threw his hands in the air.

“AHH! I KNEW IT!! MY BROTHER WAS A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON YOU!” Papyrus yelled in anger. You heard a chuckle come from behind you and you turned around to see what it was. You jumped when you saw Sans standing so close to you.

“whoa, didn't mean to scare ya.” Sans flashed you a toothy grin and you couldn't help smiling back.

“i came out here cuz i was worried that papyrus was gonna break down the door, again. but looks like it's all good now. honestly, i have to say, your pun was...sansational.” Sans said with a wink. You rolled your eyes at his lame pun and Papyrus groaned again.

“Sans, if you're just going to stand there and make lame puns, then the human and I will be off. Come human!” Papyrus stated with a tone of authority as he strutted off away from the two of you. You looked towards Sans and he simply shrugged at you. You shook your head and ran to go catch up with Papyrus who was already far from you. Seeing you run to catch up with him, he slowed his pace.

“HUMAN, WE WILL BE GOING TO MY POST AND YOU CAN HELP ME LOOK FOR MORE HUMANS. AND! YOU CAN TEST OUT ALL MY PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH!” He said while striking a pose, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. You giggles to yourself and he grinned at you. Papyrus gestured for you to follow him and you both continued walking down the snowy path. Eventually, you left the town and entered back into the forest. You breathed out a shaky cold breath and wrapped your arms around yourself. You mentally thanked Toriel for giving you warm clothes to wear. 'It's a good thing I have this sweater, or else I'd be frozen.' You thought to yourself.

You and Papyrus stopped when you came upon some blocks on the ground. Confused, you looked towards Papyrus for an explanation. He tilted his head at you in confusion. He then waved his hand towards the blocks.

“THIS IS ONE OF MY GREAT PUZZLES! NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO GET IT PAST IT! ...NOT THAT ANYONE HAS EVER TRIED...” He seemed to say the last part kind of sadly. You felt bad for him and looked at his puzzle. It looked confusing at first, but you would be able to easily solve it. 'Well, I suppose there's no harm in trying...' You thought to yourself. You turned to Papyrus with a determined look on your face.

“I'll do your puzzle, Papyrus.” You told him. He seemed to light up at that and put his hands over his face in shock.

“REALLY HUMAN?! YOU WOULD TRY OUT MY PUZZLES?!” He asked you with astonishment. You happily nodded your head and his cheekbones...blushed (?) a soft orange glow. 'I didn't even know skeletons could blush...'

“WOWIE!! A HUMAN IS GOING TO TRY OUT MY PUZZLE!!” He yelled excitedly. You laughed to yourself and looked back down at the blocks on the ground. There were large x's and a switch plate nearby. You looked back up to Papyrus and asked him to explain the puzzle to you.

“WELL, IT WOULDN'T BE AS FUN IF I JUST TELL YOU, BUT YOU HAVE TO TURN ALL THE X'S INTO O'S AND THEN STEP ON THE PLATE. IT MAY NOT SOUND HARD, BUT IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE DIFFICULT! ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS MADE BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus proudly stated. You smiled at him and admired his confidence. You cautiously stepped towards one of the x's and when you stood on it, it turned into a circle. Your eyes widened and you went around on all the x's and changed them into o's and then stepped on the plate like Papyrus had instructed. When you did, there was a sound like a heavy switch had been flipped and you looked at Papyrus for approval. He stood there with a big grin on his face.

“WOWIE HUMAN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE! IT MUST'VE BEEN BECAUSE OF MY GREAT TIPS! NYEH!” Papyrus said as he bounded off somewhere else. You laughed and ran after him.

The rest of the day went like that for the two of you. You solved his puzzles, mostly with his help, walked around to watch for any other humans that might have come through, ate some ice cream (apparently it's called nice cream?), and Papyrus told you about his life with Sans in Snowdin.

“TODAY WAS SO FUN HUMAN! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE OUR PRISONER, YOU SEEM MORE LIKE MY FRIEND THAN MY PRISONER. HMM...” Papyrus thought about what he had said, then he seemed to get an idea.

“HEY! WHAT IF...WELL, I MIGHT GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS BUT, WHAT IF YOU WEREN'T OUR PRISONER ANYMORE. YOU CAN BE ME AND SANS'S FRIEND!” He said gleefully. You grinned at him and nodded your head in agreement. Papyrus smiled at you and scooped you up in a strong hug. You were surprised at how warm he felt, even though it was cold outside and he was just a skeleton.

“HUMAN! WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” Papyrus said cheerfully. You smiled at him. 'Well, it beats being a prisoner I guess. Even though it didn't really feel like I was a prisoner in the first place.' You felt tired and tried to hold back a yawn. Papyrus noticed and looked over at you.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU TIRED? I GUESS WE COULD GO BACK HOME NOW.” He said thoughtfully. You gratefully nodded your head and the two of you started walking back to Snowdin. You were coming up on the house when you heard a voice yell out Papyrus's name. You tried to see who the voice was when you saw something blue hurling towards you. Papyrus picked up you and swung you out of the way in time as you saw the thing that was flying at you. It looked like a blue spear, but before you could get a longer look at it, it disappeared into thin air.

“PAPYRUS! THAT'S A HUMAN!” A voice yelled out. You looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a figure running up to the both of you, wearing battle armor. You looked up at Papyrus in fear and he held his arm out in front of you, protecting you.

“H-HI UNDYNE. UMM, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A HUMAN...” Papyrus flinched at his own lie. Undyne scoffed and pointed her spear at you.

“Papyrus, you know that we need another human's soul to be able to be free from down here. Aren't you sick of living down here? Don't you wanna be free? Why are protecting that little punk?!” She sneered at you as she asked the last question. You cowered behind Papyrus and his hand clenched into a fist.

“UNDYNE, I KNOW WE ONLY NEED ONE MORE HUMAN, BUT...” He looked down at you with a touch of happiness in his eyes.

“THIS HUMAN IS MY FRIEND! WE TALKED ABOUT EVERYTHING SANS AND I DO, SHE SOLVED MY PUZZLES, ATE MY SPAGHETTI AND LIKED IT, AND...SHE'S BEEN A GREAT FRIEND! I...I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER.” He said the last part in a shaky but still confident voice. You looked back over at Undyne who had gone silent. She yelled and threw her spear down at the ground before turning around and walking away. Before she got too far, she turned and side glanced at the two of you and held up one finger.

“One. Even just ONE screw up with you human...” She drew her finger across her throat before stalking off back the way she came. You let out a shaky breath you hadn't realized you were holding and collapsed on the ground. Papyrus quickly knelt down next to you and laid a hand on your shoulder.

“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked with concern in his voice. You gulped and nodded your head, brushing yourself off as you stood up, using Papyrus as support. Once you stood up, you nodded your head again to let Papyrus know you were alright. 'Geez...how many monsters wanna kill me?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with work and I haven't had a chance to sit down and write. But here you guys go, the 5th chapter!!

Papyrus knelt down and picked you up as though you weighed nothing. He began walking away with you still in his arms. You expected him to put you down, but he just carried you in his arms, bridal style. You looked up at him in question but he just happily grinned back at you. You shrugged it off and decided that he was just being friendly.

Eventually, you both made it back to town, with Papyrus still carrying you in his arms. You saw Sans standing in front of the house and he gave a lazy wave to you two. Papyrus set you down on the ground and gave you a friendly pat on the head.

“THERE YOU GO HUMAN! CARRYING YOU ALL THIS WAY WAS NO CHALLENGE AT ALL FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus proudly exclaimed. You chuckled and nodded your head at him. You liked how confident he always seemed. 'I could definitely use some of that...' You glumly thought to yourself. Sans' grin seemed to go down, almost as if he were frowning. Remembering something, you turned towards Papyrus.

“Papyrus, who was that? That lady that...almost ran me through with a spear?” You questioned him. He averted his eyes and nervously wringed his hands.

“WELL...THAT WAS UNDYNE, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. THE DUTY OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS TO CAPTURE ALL HUMANS THAT FALL DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND AND BRING THEM TO KING ASGORE.” He told you. You felt like he was keeping something from you, so you pressured him into telling you more, but he just shook his head.

“I...AM NOT SURE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU GET TO KING ASGORE, BUT THE KING IS A VERY NICE MAN! I'M SURE NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU!” Papyrus told you with a smile on his face. You tried to give him a smile back, but you couldn't help but feel scared. What would happen to you if you went to King Asgore? You were silent, worrying over your predicament.

“come on paps, we should let the kid get some rest. i'm sure they're bone tired.” Sans spoke up, breaking the silence. Papyrus groaned at the pun and you smiled as you began walking back to the shed. A bony hand gripped your shoulder, halting your movements. You looked over and saw that it was Sans who stopped you.

“hey kid, um...you can stay in our house, uh if ya want to. it's kinda dusty in that old shed, and you'd be a lot more comfortable inside. you'd havta stay on the couch though, but it's not bad! i sleep on there all the time.” Sans seemed to ramble on, a blue blush dusting his cheekbones. You thought about the offer, you didn't really want to stay in the shed, it was cold in there. 'I'm not gonna stay here long though...' You thought to yourself. You sadly smiled at Sans and shook your head.

“N-no, it's fine Sans. The shed will be just fine. I don't want to be a burden on you or Papyrus. Thanks though.” You told him. If he could, his fixed grin would have turned downwards in a frown. You nervously scratched behind your head.

“I mean, I'm not gonna be here much longer, so you two don't have to worry about me. In fact, I'll be out of your hair...er bones by morning. Heh heh.” You tried to lighten the mood with a pun, but to no avail. No chuckle from Sans, not even a groan from Papyrus. You worriedly looked down and absentmindedly kicked at the snow on the ground. You heard footsteps shuffling forward and red boots came into your line of vision.

“HUMAN? YOU ARE LEAVING?” Papyrus sadly asked you. You winced as you heard his sad tone. You stole a glance at him and his normally cheerful eyes seemed to have tears. 'Huh...I didn't know skeletons could cry...' You thought. You didn't want to answer him, so you just nodded your head.

“BUT WHY? WE HAD SO MUCH FUN TODAY! AND THERE'S STILL SO MUCH WE CAN DO HUMAN. WE'RE THE BESTEST OF BEST FRIENDS, AREN'T WE?” He asked you again. You kept your gaze down, you didn't want to see him be upset because of you, and you didn't want him or Sans see you cry.

“O-of course we're friends Papyrus..and...best friends always care about each other. Undyne said...you only needed one more human, right? Before everyone would be free?” You slowly gazed up at the skeleton brothers, a plan already formed in your mind. Sans seemed to sense what you were getting at, and his grin seemed strained again. You took a deep breath before you said your next words.

“Well then, I'll do it. I'll go to King Asgore.” You told them, determined to follow through with your plan. You nervously looked between the two of them. Papyrus looked sad and confused, while Sans' eyes were devoid of light and it looked like he was grimacing now.

“kid, i don't think that's a good idea. unless you want to have a bad time.” Sans warned you, but you were determined to stick with your plan this time. 'I'm not gonna mess anything up for anyone this time.' You promised yourself.

“Everyone deserves to be free, no one should be trapped down here. It'll be better this way, you'll love it on the surface. Especially when you see the stars at night...” You reassured them. You smiled sadly as you thought about the stars, you and your mom would stay up all night sometimes, just staring up at the night sky. But, now you'd never be able to see them again. Papyrus whispered your name and your head jerked up, it was the first time he hadn't addressed you as 'human'.

“PLEASE DON'T GO. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO HELP FREE THE MONSTERS, BUT...” Papyrus nervously wringed his hands again, as he thought about what he wanted to say.

“WHO ELSE WOULD EAT MY SPAGHETTI?! AND TEST MY PUZZLES?! AND...AND...AND BE MY BEST FRIEND?” Papyrus burst out, tears streaming down his face. You felt your own tears prick your eyes and you rushed forward, Papyrus engulfing you in a hug. He was surprisingly warm, almost like...Toriel... You started softly crying as you thought about everything. You felt Sans' arms slide around your lower half as he joined in on the hug, trying to comfort you.

“come on bud, us monsters have survived for so long down here already. you don't need to take it upon yourself to try and save us. paps is right, you’re our friend, and it sure would hurt us if you left. we'll find a way out of here somehow, i can feel it in my bones.” Sans said behind you. You sniffed and laughed a bit at his pun, even Papyrus didn't seem to mind it as much.

“SANS IS RIGHT, HUMAN. WE'LL FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE I AM SURE! WE JUST HAVE TO PUT A LITTLE...BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus said confidently. You and Sans both laughed at his pun. You softly smiled. 'Maybe...I can stay here..' You fondly thought. You looked back towards Sans and then up at Papyrus.

“Well, if you boys don't mind, I think I have a couch to go sleep on now.” You said to them. Papyrus gasped and held his hands against his face in shock.

“HUMAN?! DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL STAY HERE?!” Papyrus asked you. You grinned at him and nodded your head. The wind was knocked out of you as he picked you up in another hug and spun you around.

“OH JOY! HUMAN, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SUCH GOOD AND FUN TIMES, I PROMISE! YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO LEAVE! THE UNDERGROUND IS A NICE PLACE ONCE YOU GET USED TO IT. YOU'LL SEE.” Papyrus put you down and happily skipped into the house, leaving you there with your head still spinning. Sans' arm slinked around your waist and pulled you close to him. You blushed at the close contact and looked up at him.

“don't worry kid, it won't be that bad down here. you're a special human.” Sans reassured you. He lightly tapped on your chest, right above your heart.

“you've got courage, integrity, patience, justice, kindness, and perseverance. but most of all, you've got determination. i know you'll be fine down here, and even if you aren't, i'm sure you'll find some way out of here. maybe even a way out of here for all of us.” He told you. Your blush deepened from his compliments. 'Maybe Sans is right. Everything will be okay. I must stay determined!' You thought triumphantly. You nodded your head at Sans and his grin stretched out as he let go of you. He started for the door and motioned for you to follow him. You walked into the house and closed the door behind you. Sans gestured toward the lumpy looking couch.

“i know it doesn't seem like much and it might look a bit uncomfortable, but it's perfectly fine. plus, it must be nicer than out in the shed.” You nodded your head at him. You didn't mind sleeping on the couch, and it definitely beat sleeping in a cold shed. You saw that there was a blanket and pillow on the couch, so you walked over and flopped down on it, feeling tired from the days' events.

“Goodnight Sans.” You said as you stifled a yawn. Sans lazily waved his hand and said a simple 'night' before walking up the stairs to go to his room. You stretched your arms over your head and laid down, pulling the blanket up to your chin.

Maybe it won't be too bad staying here.


	6. Chapter 6 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally got to the sin!! This chapter made me a horrible flustered mess. Hope you sinners enjoy! (Sorry it was so short, but this was my first written sin, so let me know what y'all think)

Chapter 6

Sans shakily opened the door to his room and shut it with a thud. He slid down the door and rubbed both hands over his rapidly heating skull. A shudder reverberated throughout his body and left his bones rattling. He let out a shaky sigh as his hands dropped down to his sides. 'why now? why did this damned heat have to come now?! there's no way i can hold back, especially with...her'. Sans hissed through his teeth as his magic thrummed through his soul. Stars, he couldn't even think about you in this state.

The way your eyes looked around with a soft curiosity to them, how your cheeks flushed when you smiled or laughed, the way your soul lit up when you were happy. He sharply inhaled at the directions his thoughts were going. He found himself thinking about the way your skin felt so soft against his hands, how you innocently looked at him, your sweet tantalizing smell, it was almost like...honey. Another sharp spike of magic went through his body. Sans' room was slowly becoming enveloped in a thick chilled blue fog. Sans lightly panted out and clutched the side of his skull. 'stars, i can't go on like this. maybe...maybe i could just...do something...' His hand twitched at the thought as he felt a strong pull of magic on his soul. Shaking his head, Sans slowly reached a hand down towards his shorts. He hesitated as he felt his sins crawling down his back.

Could he really do this? He'd be tainting the pure image he has for you, putting you in that type of position. Imagining you how he wants you to be, lying down and submissive to him. 'is it such a sin for me to take what i want?' Sans contemplated to himself. Making his mind up, he let his hand travel down into his shorts and grasp his throbbing member.

He softly gasped as his slightly warmer hand contrasted with the cool skin of his ectodick. He let his mind travel until it focused on a soft image of your cute face. He panted as he began slowly stroking up and back down in a focused pattern. He imagined it was your hand stroking him, your small hand gripping gently around the base, then tightening as you went up. He let out another pant as he kept your face in his mind, focusing on the lewd expression on your face, how your face became flushed from your movements.

He stopped your hand and carefully lined up his member with the entrance of your mouth. You licked your lips and gave him a gentle kiss on the tip, it was cool against your lips. He shuddered as he felt your tongue lick the head of his manhood, then travel down to the shaft. Sans groaned as he threw his head back. “f-fuck, that feels so good.” He muttered under his breath. 

He tensed as he felt your teeth lightly graze up his shaft. He couldn't take this teasing any longer, he was going to come undone at this point. He breathed heavily as he pushed his cock all the way into your throat, choking you in the process. He held you there for a second before letting you slowly bob your head on him. Your hot mouth warmed his cock and he felt like he was going to cum soon. He strained to keep the image of you in his mind, but it was fading as his focus became soft and blurred. Sans grunted and with a few more thrusts, his cold essence spilled from his member and onto his sock littered floor. He softly moaned out your name and collapsed against his bed in exhaustion. His heat wasn't done, not by a long shot, but he was too tired to do anything further. He shakily sighed as he closed his eye sockets, the last thought in his mind before falling asleep was your face covered in his cool cum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait ;-; The entire summer was a huge mess, and school starting back up has me all messed up. Luckily, the workload has started to slow down so I should be good now to write more again. I have returned from the void to bring you more sins ;)

You were slowly stirred from your sleep by the smell of...spaghetti? At this hour? You softly groaned and turned over and felt the ground go out from under you.

“Ow…what the heck?” You softly murmured. You looked over and saw that you fell off the couch and were tangled up in the sheets. You sighed and contemplated just going back to sleep right there on the floor. 

“AHH, HUMAN! I SEE THAT YOU’RE AWAKE NOW!” Papyrus’ voice echoed from the kitchen. ‘Well, there goes that plan…’ You slowly pulled yourself up from the floor and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. 

“Hey Papyrus, I just woke up…” You stretched your arms over your head as you walked into the kitchen. You saw that he really was cooking spaghetti…for breakfast. 

“HUMAN! BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY, I AM JUST PUTTING ON THE FINISHING TOUCHES.” He said in a joyful tone. You nervously laughed, and he smiled cheerily at you.

“OH! CAN YOU GO AND WAKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER FOR ME? SANS NEVER ANSWERS WHEN I CALL HIM. HE JUST PRETENDS LIKE HE’S STILL ASLEEP.” He asked you. You nodded your head and walked over to the stairs. You walked down the hall and saw that his door was open a crack. You figured he was asleep so you quietly peeked in, and tilted your head in confusion. 

Sans was sitting up in his bed and was hunched over, almost as if he was in pain, and there was a thick heavy fog in his room. You were about to go in and ask if he was okay, when you heard him softly call out your name. You became even more confused, but it soon became evident to you what was happening when you heard him softly moan out again. You quietly gasped and his movement stopped. You quickly shut the door and ran down the stairs, forgetting Papyrus’ early request.

‘HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?” Papyrus asked you with concern. You quickly nodded and sat down at the table, laying your head down in shame. You then heard a soft chuckle and quickly glanced up to see Sans sitting across from you. He gave you a lazy wave, but you were too frozen with fear to wave back.

‘Oh god, he knows. He knows I saw him when he was…oh my god what am I-’

“SANS! I’VE JUST FINISHED COOKING BREAKFAST!” Papyrus happily stated, interrupting your thoughts. Sans looked over at him with a lazy grin on his face.

“thanks paps. ya know, i’d really like to know the secret to how you make this but you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat.” Sans stated, glancing towards you on the last words. You felt a blush creep onto your face and forced yourself to look away. However, Papyrus didn’t seem phased by your reactions.

“NYEH! THAT IS A VERY MORBID THING TO SAY SANS!” Papyrus scolded his brother. He simply shrugged and poured ketchup onto his spaghetti. You inwardly cringed as you watched him. ‘Ketchup? This early?’ You shook your head and ate your breakfast with a grimace on your face. You looked back up as Papyrus sat down next to you, a large smile plastered on his face. You tried your best to eat the spaghetti, it seemed like he put in something different this morning. It didn’t really help the taste, but at least he was trying. Sans suddenly stood up, done with his food.

“welp, i’m goin’ out to patrol. thanks for the breakfast pap. see you guys later.” With that, Sans walked out the front door. You were slightly relieved he didn’t mention…earlier. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and quickly finished your breakfast. Papyrus saw you were done and cheerily took your plate as well as Sans’ to wash. You thanked him, and stood up.

“Oh, Papyrus. Do you guys have a shower I can use?” You asked him. Papyrus nodded and told you where it was. You thanked him and walked up the stairs, seeing the bathroom door at the end of the hall. ‘Huh. Why didn’t I see this before?’ You asked yourself. Shrugging off the thought, you walked inside and turned on the water, waiting for it to be warm. Once it was nice and warm, you stripped your clothes and got inside the shower. Sighing, you let your thoughts wander back to this morning. 

‘Earlier…was Sans really…and about me?!’ You started blushing as you imagined it in your head again. ‘What if…I had been there while he was-’ You groaned and shoved your head under the water, trying to shake these thoughts from your head. He’s just a skeleton! It’s not like he has anything down there. Sighing again, you finished in the shower and got out. You looked around for a towel, but realized that you had forgotten to bring one. 

‘Well, no one should be home right now…maybe I can just quickly see if one of them has anything.’ You decided. You opened the door and peeked out. You called out for the brothers and listened for a response, but got none. Clenching your teeth and grabbing your clothes, you quickly sprinted out the bathroom and ran straight for Papyrus’s room. You wiggled on the doorknob, but it was locked. You looked down the stairs and saw no sign of Sans, so you quietly tiptoed over to his room. 

You tried the doorknob, and surprisingly it was open. You looked inside and noticed that the blue fog that was in there earlier was gone now. Closing the door behind you, you cautiously walked inside, not wanting to disturb anything in his room. You saw a dresser on the other end of the room, and padded over to it. You looked inside, but there was barely anything in there, and nothing that would fit you. Closing the drawer, you bent down to open the next one. 

“Ugh, it’s just a bunch of crumpled papers. Does this say ‘To Santa’? Weird…’ You thought. You closed the drawer, and stood back up. You suddenly felt a chill run down your back, as if someone was watching you. Slowly turning around, your face paled as you saw Sans standing in front of the door. 

“looking through my drawer? heh, didn’t know you were into one night stands.” He said with a smug look on his face. He began walking towards you and you tried to back up, but bumped into the dresser. Your heart began beating faster as you tried to think of a way out of this. 

“Um, I-I didn’t know you were here Sans. I w-was just trying to find…something to wear…” You stammered, trying to cover yourself up the best you could. Sans just chuckled, and continued sauntering over to you. 

“i know you saw me this morning. i heard when ya scurried out of my room, like a frightened kitten.” He barely whispered. You froze as he stood in front of you, blocking your way out. There was no way you’d be able to get around him, he could probably stop you anyway. You blushed further as he softly raked his fingers down your arms, landing on your hips.

“tibia honest, i’m starting to get the idea you like me catching ya. or maybe…” His hands gripped tighter on your hips and he leaned down closer to you.

“you just wanna bone the skeleton.”


End file.
